Brian and The Wrath of Jafar
Brian and The Wrath of Jafar is another moive of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. that takes place during season 6. Summary Shortly after Drago returned, the Vikings, Equines, and Griffins have returned to their happy lives. But then an old enemy returns for vengeance. Jafar! So far he's caused a trainload of trouble, he sends the royals to Tartarus, then he sends the dragon riders to the Himalayas, and then he captures Sylveon! Now Brian and Nightstriker must to save Sylveon and all of Equestria and Berk from Jafar with help from Flik and his friends before it's too late! Plot Brian and Sylveon's flight One beautiful night, Nightstriker is flying with Brian and Sylveon, as the 2 are enjoying the night and being with each other. Then Nightstriker lands on a tropical island. (Love is An Open Door) Sylveon then ask if they can have another child. In which Brian happily agrees. Meeting Flik Meanwhile, at a small island an ant is trying to escape some thugs. When he bumps into Nightstriker, Brian comes up, as the thugs walk up. Nightstriker roars at them causing them to scream. When they stop, Brian says "This is the part, where you run away". Which the thugs drop everything they have and run away, and Flik started talking to them. Brian then starts to get annoyed with him. And then he tells him to crawl back to his colony. But Flik explains that he doesn't have a colony and lives with Circus Bugs. He then decides to stay with him. Nightstriker then roars at him, but Flik isn't scared. Brian then asks why Flik is following him and Flik says he doesn't have a colony and is all alone. Brian then asks Flik if him being a talking dog with a Night Fury bothers him, but to his surprise, Flik isn't bothered. As he heads home, Flik is still there and meets Yuna and the group. Yuna likes him, much to Brian's annoyance. Jafar's plan Meanwhile, far out on Agrabah, Jafar has escaped the lamp and has ideas to get vengeance on our heroes. But first he goes to make himself an army, of Orcs long in the making. Then Celestia feels his presence and states that there are in danger. Story of Jafar The alicorns, then gather everyone up and then explain that Jafar has returned. And explained his past, he came to Agrabah to try and steal the Satan's throne for himself, so Jasmine came to Equestria to get help from them to stop Jafar; so the Alicorns and the Mane Six used the Elements of Harmony and their magic to trap Jafar in an old oil lamp. And they belive Trivia * Scenes *Brian and Sylveon's flight *Meeting Flik *Jafar's plan * *Jafar banishes the Royals * *Jafar banishes the others to the Himalayas * Soundtrack #Love Is An Open Door - (Brian and Sylveon) # # #Hellfire - Jafar #Transformers: Optimus Brian explains Flik about Sylveon Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories